Ojala Fuera incapaz de sentir por Draco Malfoy
by Guishe
Summary: El recordarte, es como mirarte a los ojos y saber que estas ahi, presente, a mi lado...sin importar nada, ni siquiera las personas que trataron de separarte.Quizás hasta yo mismo lo he tratado.


El recordarte, es como mirarte a los ojos y saber que estas ahi, presente, a mi lado...sin importar nada, ni siquiera las personas que trataron de separarte.

Quizás hasta yo mismo lo he tratado, quizás por el simple hecho de no hacerte daño... pero como puedo evitar romper aquella regla que me puse... "El no Soñarte" es casi imposible.

Porque estas tan dentro de mi corazón, y el no tenerte a mi lado es saber que el tiempo transcurre y la vida se va acabando, llegando a su fin sin un motivo por el cual sobrevivir.

El tiempo corre y dejo que lo haga, tan simple como el hecho del que el viento sopla y las hojas se dejan mecerse en el.

Soy como esa hoja que va de un lado a otro sin tener un motivo para aferrarse a nada, para aguantar nada, simplemente deja que el tiempo transcurra, que el viento vaya soplando mientras le da las indicaciones de hacia donde tiene que ir.

Yo simplemente no encuentro el incentivo para frenar, para detener toda esta locura, es que simplemente, ya... no te tengo.

Pero a la vez esto es lo mas gracioso, porque si vamos al caso nunca te tuve, de ser así, hoy estarías a mi lado, pero no...

No es así porque yo me encargue de que no me vieras, de que no te enamoraras, de que pensaras que tan solo era uno más, igual a todos.

Pero no lo soy...aun te sueño.

Y verte a ti con una sonrisa mientras corres de un lado a otro, disfrutando de aquel viento que a mí simplemente me mece y a ti te aviva. Pues, Duele.

Duele sentir todo esto que siento, duele la simple existencia de las emociones en mi cuerpo. Quisiera simplemente carecer de sentimientos. Pero a la vez se que no podría desearlo tan febrilmente cuando deseo que este sentimiento se convierta en fuego para quemarme en tu piel y embriagarme con tus labios.

¿Que ironía no? El querer y el no querer, tan juntos y emparentados... tan inútiles el uno sin el otro.

Así somos nosotros... dos cosas completamente distintas, pero el coexistir juntos nos prende la llama de saber que jamás un día será igual que otro. Nos da el misterio justo que necesitamos para seguir insistiendo en nuestro amor... pero es imposible... no puedo arriesgarte a que un día simplemente, esa llama se apague y tu quedes cegada, con frió y sin mi para protegerte.

Porque bien se que mi destino no esta asegurado y no puedo asegurarte el tuyo, no puedo condenarte a la soledad y al desespero al no saber donde estoy, ni donde voy.

Mas puedo soportar la idea de mirarte tras un cristal con solo saber que tu del otro lado eres feliz, aunque sea, saber que estas segura.

Pero ahi nuevamente es donde caigo... porque no puedo soportarlo pero a la vez debo hacerlo porque te amo.

Ojala careciera de sentidos, así no podría identificar tu aroma cuando estas cerca de mi, así no podría saber lo que es que la piel te queme cuando tus manos rozan las mías accidentalmente por la calle, mientras nuestros ojos se quedan tiesos confesándose que aun se aman. Ojala careciera de sentimientos para que mi corazón dejara de latir de la forma en que lo hace cuando tu hablas, cuando mis ojos te ven caminando hacia mi, cuando tus manos las posas sobre mi rostro y cuando tus labios, dulces labios proclaman.

-"Jamás dejare de Amarte, Vayas donde Vayas, siempre contigo estaré"

Yo niego con la cabeza, más tiesa como una roca, no devuelvo emoción, en ese entonces quisiera ser estatua para que mis ojos no revelen la flaqueza que hay en mi corazón y el egoísmo de quererte junto a mí.

"Pues, entonces, diré que no te amo, para que te alejes"

Recito intentando no pensar demasiado, se que voy a perderte para siempre, pero sabré que estas segura donde quiera que estés.

"Pues el recitar palabras sin sentido, no me conmoverán ni me harán desistir, pues es tu corazón quien me habla y me dice que no me aleje de ti, que no te escuche..."

"No me lo pongas difícil, mas hacerte sufrir nunca fue mi intención, pero si debo ser cruel, pues...solo un juego para mi todo esto fue."

"Eso duele"

"Pues nunca cambie, no creas todo lo que vez"

Y son esas palabras las que terminan con esta relación, pero mi corazón llora sabiendo que pagare caro, aquella lagrima que de tu ojo se derramo.

Mas se yo que si no te amara de la manera en que lo hago...no te dejaría ir, sabiendo que para mi...hoy es el fin... pues debo luchar y no tengo esperanzas de ganar... mas se que encontraras...aquella alma que de mi te haga olvidar.

"Ojala fuera incapaz de sentir"

"Ojala no existiera ningún tipo de emoción en mi"

"Mas me gustaría no amarte de la forma en que lo hago, porque el dejarte ir....es decir...ya morí"


End file.
